Pokemon Black and White: My Version
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: This is my first story so I may be bad. Ash is heading to Unova to compete in the Pokémon league, but there's a little twist on how thing begin. I don't own anything except the story. and sry for not putting this. look on my profile to get an understanding on my OC Ash. complete :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is my first story and I hope I can do it well. Quick announcement Ash will not be in a relationship of any kind because I will never stay on a girl to long, so there.**

In the Shadow of Zekrom

We see a plane heading toward a continent. On the plane are various people all wishing to land on the continent for different reasons. One person in particular is heading there to compete in its Pokémon League, his name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. He is a young 10 year old boy wearing a red and white baseball cap, A white and blue hoodie that is zipped up all the way, dark grey pants, along with red and grey sneakers. On the boys lap is what appears to be a yellow mouse with red dots on his cheeks which are used to store electricity, the mouse also has tap pointy ears with black tips and a lightning shaped tail at the end, He is Ash's best friend and partner Pikachu.

I can't believe we're almost to the Unova region right Pikachu, Ash said happily. Pika-Pika (Right Ash!) Pikachu cheered. Ash looked out the window to see the ocean and various bird type creatures heading toward the landmass known as Unova. We've gone a long way since we first started out on our journey, and now we're going to win it! Ash said determined. Pika! (yeah) Pikachu cheered. The plane slowed to a stop as it reached it's destination. People began to pour out of the plane to head to their own business. We now see that Ash is not alone, along with him is a 29 brown haired woman wearing a pink and yellow shirt with a blue skirt and yellow heel's. This is Ash's mom Delia Ketchum. With her is a man that appears to be in his mid 50's, he is wearing a pineapple green shirt with sunglasses. He is Professor Oak a researcher and studier of Pokémon. Well here we are, said Professor Oak. The Unova region. This place is known for its pokemon that can't be seen in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Professor Oak says informally. We better get going and get our luggage, Delia said. You guys go on ahead ill catch up with ya in a minute, Ash said staring out the the ocean. Ok Ash but don't take to long, lets go Delia, said Professor Oak. Ok said Delia.

While they left Ash was busy gazing out to the sea, ready for a new adventure. Well Pikachu this is it our first step into the Unova region. Ash said in a happy voice. Pika-Pi Pikaaa. (Ok Ash lets goooo). Pikachu was cut off by a hand snatching him right off of Ash's shoulder and trapping him in a cage. What the. Ash said startled. Hey give me my Pikachu back. Ash roared in anger. Who are you anyway? said Ash in a questioning voice. He looks to see 2 people and a cat standing on one of the plane's with Pikachu in the cage. One was a girl with red hair in a wave like shape with a black shirt that reveals her midriff and has an R on the front, She also wears a black skirt and boots and has a cocky exspression on her face. The next one is a guy with blue hair and wearing the same outfit as the girl except he wears a normal shirt with black pants. The third one is a cream colored cat with a coin on its forehead and a grin on his face. They are Jessie, James, and Meowth from Team Rocket. Enemies of Ash that have been trying to get his Pikachu from day 1 of his journey.

What a question, twerpish indeed!  
We'll answer these questions as when we feel the need!  
Bringing the white light of into the future!  
Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!  
Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!  
The feiry destroyer, Jessie!  
And with thunderous emotion, I am James!  
Wisest of the Wise, I am Meowth!  
And now, gather under the name of Team Rocket!

Team Rocket! Ash says in shock. Why are you here? He says in anger. To steal Pikachu of course, said Jessie. And now we have accomplished just that. James said with determination. And we've made sure that Pikachu can't shock us now twerp. said Meowth. Grr Pikachu try to get out. Ash says. Pikaa-Chuu!. Pikachu attempted to use thunderbolt but they put up a shield to block it. While this was going on a storm was heading there way with a blue light in the middle of it.

Huh? Delia and Oak said when they saw the sudden storm and they grew afraid when they realized who was still out there. Huh? Ash says in confusion when he saw the storm. Then suddenly a lightning bolt stuck them which blasted away Team Rocket and short circuited everything in the area. However Ash and Pikachu were hit directly. Aaaaaaauuuuuuuugggghhhh! Ash roars in pain from the millions of bolts entering his body while Pikachu is still holding his ground but still in pain. Pikachu! Ash says in concern when he saw his buddy getting shocked. After a few seconds it ended and Ash collapsed. Pika-Pi! (Ash!) Pikachu squeaks in fear of his friends safety. When it was over they looked up at the thunder storm they saw a creature with red eyes and a black figure that was inveloped in lightning. Ash quickly gets back up, still dizzy from the thunderbolt,. He and Pikachu look up and noticed stared in confusion at the figure, while Team Rocket slowly crept away. Piiikkkaaa-Chuuuuuuuuu. Pikachu squeaks as he unleashes lightning from his cheeks at the figure. The lightning bolt was quickly countered by the figures lightning bolt. What is that? Ash says in awe at the creature. A Pokémon? He asks. Then the creature roars and unleashes a thunderbolt bigger than the last one at Ash and Pikachu which they took full force. Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Ash screams again from the pain along with Pikachu. Then as soon as the lightning bolt ended, the storm was gone.

The people in a tower with computer's were shocked how everything went back to normal after the storm left. Ash slowly woke up aching from the attack but his Saiyan Heritage made him more durable than other people, plus he has been shocked by Pikachu many times. Pikachu! Ash says when he spots Pikachu unconscious on the ground. Are you Ok Ash says in concern. Pika-pi. Pikachu says weakly after waking up. Your ok! Ash says happily while hugging him tightly. Ash! said a worried Delia when she spots the two at the docks. Ash are you alright. She says in concern. Yea I'm fine he says not to worry his mom. But Ash are you completely sure? Oak says in concern. Yep just a little shaken up. Ash says confidently. Aren't we Pikachu? He asks his buddy. Pikachu! Pikachu squeaks happily. However that was cut short when Pikachu's cheeks and Ash's arms begin to spark with electricity. _That weird_. Ash thought when he saw the sparks. Luckily his mom, and the Professor didn't notice.

That was some thunderstorm. Delia says looking out to the ocean. Yes it certainly was. Oak says the same way. By the way what was that pokemon anyway? Ash asks in confusion. Hmm. from our vantage point all we could see was the clouds. Oak says slightly confused. Oh Professor Oak! a woman's voice says behind them. Well what do you know, Oak says. Professor Juniper. Professor Oak says happily. Standing in front of them was a brown haired woman In a lab coat, with a green skirt. I'm sorry I didn't make it here in time. Juniper says in a apologizing tone. How are you fairing after that huge thunderstorm? Juniper says in concern. Just fine, thank you. Oak says gratefully. I would like you to meet professor Juniper, one of the head researchers in Unova. Oak introduces. It's a pleasure to meet you. said Juniper happily. After driving in Juniper's jeep from the airport they all began to see various Pokémon none of them have seen before. This is new to you right Ash? Juniper asks after seeing their surprised faces. Yea. Ash says happily but was surprised when his arms sparked again along with Pikachu. Pikachu sparked earlier at the airport. Delia says in slight shock but strangely didn't noticed her sons hands sparking. Once we get to my lab I'll have a look ok. says Professor Juniper. Thanks that would be great Ash say's happily.

After seeing a couple new Pokémon, they arrive at professor Juniper's lab. Where they check out Pikachu. Pikachu. Pikachu says upset at being tested on. What do you think Juniper? Oak asks. According to Ash, Pikachu seems to be enveloped in force field of electricity. said Juniper. But I don't see any problems with it. she continues. That's good, you hear that Pikachu your ok. Ash says happily. Pika-Chu. Pikachu cheers. Hold on. Juniper interrupts. I would still like to do a few more tests if that's ok. she asks. Sure that's fine ok Pikachu just a few more tests. Ash assures. Pika. Pikachu says disappointed. Professor Juniper. says an assistant as he walks in, the new trainer is here for his Pokémon. Ok I'll be there in a minute. said Juniper. Excuse me? Ash asks. But can I see the new Pokémon I remember the first day I got my first Pokémon and I was excited for it. So can I see Ash asks in excitement. Of course Juniper says. Alright lets go Ash cheers. However he didn't notice his hands spark when he touched the door on the way out, but a certain Kanto Professor did.

_To be Continued_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm". Professor Oak murmer's. 'What's wrong professor'? Delia asks in curiosity. 'Well Delia, have you noticed something strange about Ash lately'? he asks. 'Why no, should I'? she asks confused. She was curious on what the professor noticed about her son. 'Well, when he touched the door on the way out I could of sworn I saw electricity spark from his hands'. he said. "What"? she gasped. "Yes, I fear something happened to both him and Pikachu in that storm." 'Well, what do you think happened". Delia said in fear of her sons safety. "I don't know, but I think we will find out soon". he said hesitantly.

1 _Hour Later_.

"What happened"! Delia screams when she notices Ash running in with Pikachu in hand. "I battled a beginning trainer, but for some reason Pikachu couldn't use electric attacks". Ash explains. "We're about to heal and research Pikachu, would you care to join us"? Juniper Asks. "Yes of course". Oak says while keeping a close eye on Ash's hands. Back in the lab Pikachu has been healed and is now being scanned again by the 2 Professors. "Hmm I don't see anything wrong with it, it must be the electric barrier that is blocking Pikachu's electric attacks". "Juniper I would like to ask you a favor". Professor Oak says. "Umm sure what is it"? She asks. "I would like you to scan Ash as well, seeing as he was caught up in that storm aswell". "Professor why would you need to scan me"? He asks. "My boy, I'm not sure if you have noticed or not, but I saw electricity around your hands when you touched the door on the way out". Oak explains. "Really"? he asks. "Yes, so could you please let us see if something is wrong with you, and if we do, we could find a way to bring that barrier off of Pikachu". "Hmm ok, but only because it could help Pikachu". Ash says "Thank you Ash". Oak says.

5 _minutes later_

Ash is now sitting on the same table as Pikachu was with the scanner around him. "Pika". Pikachu says sadly. "Don't worry Pikachu I'll be fine". He assures. "Well Juniper do you see anything"? Oak asks. "Yes, I do Professor, it seems Ash also has a barrier of electricity around him, but it is different". "Different"? He asks "Yes, it seems that this one is giving off electricity instead of blocking it". She explains. "Hmm, Ah I have an idea". Ash says. "What is it Ash"? Juniper asks hopefully and curiously. What if I came in contact with Pikachu an the 2 barriers cancel each other out? He explains. "No it wouldn't work because you have already came in contact with him and nothing happened to him remember"? Oak asks "O yea I forgot". Ash says. Just then the same storm from before rolls in above the lab. "Professor Juniper, the storm is back and is above the lab"! As soon as he said that Pikachu and Ash began to spark with electricity. "What's going on"? Ash says in shock. Just then Pikachu unleashed all of the electricity he had all at once. "Augh"! the assistants and the Professors screamed when the computers exploded from the electricity. However, their shock was short lived when Ash began draining both Pikachu's electricity and the electricity from the computer's. "Aaaaaauuuuggghhh"! He screams not In pain but in shock. "Ash"! Delia screams in concern for her son. "Professor what's going on"? Oak asks in shock. "I-I don't know". And as soon as the chaos started, it stopped as Ash fell unconscious with electricity sparking around him. "Ash"! Delia screams in fear.

10 _minutes Later_

"_Ugh what happened"? _Ash questions in his head. Ash opens his eyes to see that he is in a bed in a room he is unfamiliar with. "Where am I"? He asks. Just then the door opened up revealing a relieved Professor Oak and Delia. "Ash"! She says and gives her son a hug. "Delia, let him breath, he is probably exhausted from what happened". "Yeah what did happen anyway"? he asks curiously. Both Professor Oak and Delia froze at the question and gave him a look that seemed to have lasted about an hour when reality it was 10 seconds. "Ash". Oak finally says. "What happened in that storm"?

_To Be Continued._


	3. Final chapter

**Ok real quick. This is the last chapter and here is the reason. 1: im not crazy enough to do the full season, nor do I have the time. 2: I'm only changing how it started off, not the entire season in general. this chapter is orbably gonna be short. sorry im more focused on my other fanfic, The Rush of Ash.**

* * *

After Ash recovered from his lightshow in the lab, Ash told Oak, Delia, and Juniper what happened in the storm. "Hmm interesting, it seems that the Pokemon in the clouds must have blasted you both and gave you different affects". Oak examines. "O that pokemon must have been Zekrom". Juniper clarifies. "Zekrom"? Everyone repeats. "Yes, its the legendary pokemon of the Unova region". She said while showing them the picture of Zekrom. "Professor Juniper, do you know what happened to me"? Ash asks in slight concern. "Yes Ash,". She answer. "It seems that you have the power of Electrokinesis". Juniper explains. "Electroki-wha"? Ash says confused. "Electrokinesis, the power of electricity, Basically you have the ability to use electricity like pokemon can". Juniper explains. "Really that's awesome". Ash says happily. "Now hold on Ash". Oak warns. "Even though you know a lot about electric type pokemon, doesn't mean you know how to fight like one". Oak explains. "O, well in that case I got an idea". Ash says while turning to Pikachu "Pikachu, can you train me to use electricity"? Ash asks. Pikachu seemed to think about it for a few seconds before giving Ash a thumbs up. "Awesome! thanks Pikachu, wait can you still use electricity"? Ash asks. "Why don't we try both of you". Oak requests. "Ok how"? Ash asks confused. "Ash, you will stand on the other side of the room while Pikachu attempts to shoot electricity at you, Then I want you to absorb the electricity like before". Oak explains. "Ok lets do it Pikachu". Ash cheers out. While Ash and Pikachu get to the other sides of the room, Delia is concerned about what happened to her son, but knows that there is nothing she can do about it now. "Ok Pikachu lets do it". Ash shouts while holding his hands in front of him. Pikachu gives off a couple of sparks while giving off an affirmative chirp. "Ok shoot". As soon as Ash said that Pikachu unleashed a devastating thunderbolt that aimed right at Ash, however it was cut short when it was absorbed into Ash's hands. "Wow that's awesome". Ash shouts out amazed. "Yes it is". Oak says astonished. "Well anyway I'm sure you would like to go to the pokemon league, regardless of your new abilities". Juniper says, remembering the reason Ash came here. "O right I guess I forgot". Ash chuckles out. "No problem, follow me". Juniper asks.

After getting his Pokedex and register to the league, Ash was ready to depart. "Well Ash make sure to win a bunch of Gyms, and to make sure to send any pokemon you catch to us". Oak says to Ash encouragingly. "Thanks Professor". Ash says happily. "Ash". Delia starts out. Ash turned to her and sees the proud look in her eyes. "Even though you have gained these new ability's, your still the son I love". Delia says happily. "Thanks mom, I'll make you proud". Ash says while walking down the path. "I'm already proud Ash". Delia says while watching Ash. Wanting to make and impression, Ash shot a wild bolt of lightning into the sky with a grin on his face. "Easy there Ash, and Pikachu keep a leash on him with those powers". Oak asks. Pikachu gave a thumbs up to Oak and quickly smacked Ash upside the head with his tail. "Ok I get it, good by everyone". Ash says while walking away. Now that he has arrived in the Unova league, Ash is on his way to become a Pokémon Master, With a little addition going with him.

End.

* * *

**Happy New Years everyone.**


End file.
